


Poverty Level

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: A Quickie Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Peter and his CI discuss Neal’s economic circumstances.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 36





	Poverty Level

Neal was sitting at the Burkes’ dining table watching Peter sort through stacks of papers and invoices with a calculator at his elbow. “Peter, you look like Bob Cratchit, Ebenezer Scrooge’s nerdy clerk.”

“I’ve got to get my taxes done. The deadline is coming up,” Peter murmured absently. Then he thought to ask, “Did you do yours yet?”

“I’m not filing any,” Neal replied. “My $700 monthly stipend really isn’t $700 after they deduct for medical and dental. I’m actually existing at the poverty level, and I’d probably make out better applying for state unemployment.”

“Unemployment equates to jail time for you,” Peter said drolly.

“I guess that’s something to keep in mind,” Neal said with a shrug.

“You have a W2, so you should file. You’ll probably get a refund,” Peter urged.

When Neal still seemed hesitant, Peter ventured a guess. “I’ll bet you’ve never filed taxes. Was there ever a time in your life, Neal, when you actually worked at a real job?”

“Do you want to define the word _job,"_ Peter’s CI grinned.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go there,” his handler quickly backpedaled.


End file.
